characterfandomcom-20200223-history
PBS Kids Sprout
PBS Kids Sprout 'is the 24-hour brand co-created by PBS, HiT Entertainment, Sesame Workshop, and Comcast for programming aimed at encouraging "learning through play in a consistently safe environment for preschoolers" and providing "high quality, gold-standard shows." The name is used to brand the free-to-air domestic American pay cable channel, on-demand service, and website. The channel was first launched on September 26, 2005, and was launched as a VOD service 6 months prior. History PBS Kids Sprout was launched in April 2005 on VOD, and as a digital channel on September 26, 2005. The domestic Sprout channel broadcasts for 24 hours each day. Management Sprout is operated by the PBS Children's division and was created as a joint venture between Sesame Workshop, HiT Entertainment, Comcast, and PBS. The direction of the domestic Sprout channel itself rests with Sandy Wax, the president, and Andrew Beecham, the current SVP of the channel and responsible for commissioning all Sprout content online, on-demand, and on TV. Programming Little Kids offers a mix of gold-standard, curriculum-based entertainment and educational output designed to encourage learning through play. These goals are realized through a range of series about letters, numbers, shapes, and colors. The channel's schedule is deliberately the same every weekday, with a different schedule at weekends, so that kids can know what is on instinctively. *Sesame Street *Barney & Friends *Caillou *Thomas and Friends *Teletubbies *Dragon Tales *Bounce *Fifi and the Flowertots *Angelina Ballerina *Pingu *The Many Adventures of Mr. Mailman *Make Way for Noddy *Tweenies *Boohbah *Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks *Three Friends and Jerry *Dennis and Knasher *Captain Pugwash *Jay-Jay the Jet Plane *Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat *Panwapa *Fireman Sam *Bob the Builder *''Big Sister, Little Brother *''B'rambly Hedge'' *''James the Cat'' *''Kipper'' *Frances *''Percy the Park Keeper'' *''Pic Me'' *''Play with Me Sesame'' *George Shrinks *The Berenstein Bears *Roary the Racing Car *Zoboomafoo Sprout Diner In each episode of Sprout Diner, a favorite Sprout character like Barney, Elmo, or Bob the Builder call in looking for a healthy meal or the perfect snack and the Sprout family—-Brussel, Bean, and Alfalfa Sprout-—whip up a daily special just for them. The Let's Go Show ost Miles and his puppet sidekick Banjo invite kids to imagine their way into new adventures as they set off on a musical journey of discovery in Carla, their cardboard car. Each day's journeys provide lots of learning opportunities for Miles and Banjo -- and their young viewers -- through songs, crafts, and kid-friendly science experiments. The Good Night Show viewers (referred to as "Sproutlets") are encouraged to participate in host-led games, songs, crafts, and lessons in yoga and sign language. Activities and games generally revolve around a theme, and take place between theme-appropriate cartoon episodes. These themes include issues of interest to preschool children and their parents, such as imaginary friends, teddy bears, shadows, opposites, dreams, or babysitters. The Sunny Side Up Show Each week, a new theme is introduced, including food, Halloween, animals, construction, fall, opposites, and birthdays The Sharing Show The block, hosted by the Sprout House Band (Patty, Ricky, and Curtis) encourages viewers to send in photos, videos, artwork, and stories. Kids' artwork is transformed into animated stories which promoted the show's positive messages of self expression, imaginative play, and kindness. Musical Mornings with Coo Musical Mornings with Coo intersperses musical segments and footage of live kids doing morning and daily activities. The songs are designed to teach lessons such as waiting your turn and washing your hands. Coo's songs are accompanied by those of music therapist Elizabeth Balzano, who sings about daily activities like playing in the park.